Demons and Blades
by Hari Tsuki
Summary: Two girls enter the Naruto setting before the Chuunin Exams. Hari: a wolf demon with a mysterious past, and Suki: a ninja who is an expert with any type of blade imaginable, even if she's never used anything like it before. What will happen in Konoha?
1. Chapter 1

The sun shone down brightly as a shortish girl with long black hair and sparkling blue eyes approached the village of Konoha. She spun around in happy circles and hummed a tune under her breath, breathing in the brisk spring air. Normally the girl would be more aware, but she trusted that her friend was watching her and wouldn't allow anything to harm her. Therefore, when some black clad ninja jumped out of the trees and surrounded her she felt absolutely no need to worry.

"Why hello there!" she said cheerfully, waving at the lead ninja. His headband was from an unfamiliar village that the girl didn't recognize, and she watched him curiously to see what jutsus he would use. He didn't waste breath on words, and just sent a bolt of lightning at her. The girl watched it impassively as it sped closer, not even bothering to dodge. A silver form blurred in front of her and suddenly the lightning was just gone. The ninja looked confused, then signaled for the rest of them group to attack.

The girl drew two kunai and crossed them defensively in front of her as four of the nine charged at her. Her left hand dipped low under the closest ninjas whirling knives and stabbed him in the neck while the other dug itself into an unprepared ninja's stomach. Both fell to the ground as the girl swung around to face the other two, her blades spinning and flinging her opponents blood in the air. The ninjas took this act as a reminder of her skill and approached more cautiously then the other two had.

Meanwhile the other five, or more accurately three, since two had already been killed, defended themselves against a hail of jutsus that rained down on them from ever random positions in the nearby trees. Their opponent moved with an inhuman speed, attacking from one place and arriving in another before the other attack had left the canopy of the trees. Another ninja fell to a golden fireball, charred to a crisp, and the leader panicked as his last comrade fell to a lightning bolt; HIS lighting bolt, the exact same one that he'd launched at the first girl to begin with. 'That's impossible!!' his mind objected as he looked around desperately for an escape route. 'One can't capture another's jutsu and send it back later!! It's simply impossible!!' He turned and tried to run away. "Coward!!" a voice called, and he swung around to see his assailant. He gulped in fear as he faced his doom; a girl with shoulder length silver hair and eyes that were so dark blue they appeared to be black. On her head perched a pair of silver wolf ears with black tips, and three tails, also silver with black tips, waved around behind her. "Gotcha," she said simply as she lunged forward, easily going around his pitiful attempt at defense and stabbing her claws through his chest.

"You could be less violent y'know Hari," the first girl said, her nose wrinkling in disgust as her companion drew her bloody hand from the dead ninja's body. "This way was faster," Hari said, shrugging. Her form wavered as she transformed back into her wolf form, where her head was of equal height to her friend's shoulder. "Let's go Suki," Hari said, still speaking perfect Japanese even as a wolf. Suki sighed, glanced behind her at all the dead bodies, then walked on towards Konoha as her friend once again faded into the trees.

Three jounin stood nervously in front of the Hokage, waiting for his reaction to their news. "They were all dead?" the Hokage asked to clarify the information. One of the ninjas nodded nervously, shifting his weight from foot to foot. "Four died of kunai wounds while the rest died of jutsus … except, well …," he trailed off, and the Hokage fixed a stern glare on his face. "Except…?" he prompted. "Well…one of them, the leader, appeared to have his heart ripped out," the jounin said, a slight tremor in his voice. 'How can he _appear_ to have his heart ripped out?' the Hokage thought as he said, "He looked brokenhearted?" The jounin shook his head frantically, obviously disturbed by what he was about to say. "His heart was literally ripped out of his chest and was lying on the ground next to him," the jounin clarified, and his eyes met the Hokage's. They were filled with fear. "They also wore unknown ninja headbands, probably ones they created themselves to fool the casual observer," another jounin remarked.

The Hokage leaned back in his chair and bridged his fingers together as he thought about his options. 'Fake headbands hmm? But someone ripped out their heart…That seems to be the real danger here. Who would tear a heart out of a dead body?' The Hokage refused to believe that the man might possibly have been _alive_ as the heart was being removed. No one could be that cruel…right? He also came to the same conclusion that the ninjas obviously had. No human could do such clean work with such a gory job. It was almost impossible. The other option was that whatever had attacked had been inhuman, meaning possible danger for his village. He leaned forward, seeming to have reached a decision.

"I want every newcomer into the village marked and observed for possible demonic traits," he said, watching the ninja's scared reactions. They tried to hide the fear but it radiated off of them as clearly as if they carried a huge sign reading 'I'm terrified'. "I don't want the citizens to know of this, or they might panic. Keep it as quiet as possible. If you do happen to find the demon then don't attack immediately. Try to negotiate. If it attacks then don't hesitate to take it down. Is that clear?" The jounin nodded and left the room, and the Hokage sat back to think. 'This could be a real safety hazard. Should he let the people know of their danger? He'd hate to have one of his people meet the same fate as that other ninja.' The Hokage flinched at the thought of having his heart removed and then shook his head to get rid of unwanted images. He settled down and went back to work, trying to banish thoughts of the mysterious new threat to Konoha.

Naruto was running from Sakura once again. How was he supposed to know that she was sensitive about comments on her weight? All he'd said was that it was getting tiring carrying her bags and that they were probably filled with food. Somehow, Sakura's mind twisted this to mean that Naruto thought she was fat. Needless to say, she was pissed off. Naruto put on an extra burst of speed and ran smack dab into someone in front of him. The person stumbled back, a line of impressive swear words coming from them. Naruto looked up to see a girl with long black hair and silver eyes. "You #&#$&#(," she said angrily, not accustomed to someone actually touching her. "Now Hari, calm down," another black haired girl said, this one with blue eyes. She leaned down and helped Naruto stand back up. "Sorry about her. She has a bit of a temper," the blue eyed girl said, shaking his hand as Sakura approached, huffing and puffing for air. Hari's eyes flashed angrily and seemed about to retort until Naruto interrupted her. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki!!" he said proudly. "The next Hokage! Believe it!"

Hari looked surprised and she leaned closer to study him. His chakra was actually pretty strong, but it ran wild over his body. He had no control over it. The opposite could be said for the pink haired girl. She had only average chakra, but had almost perfect control over it. 'An odd couple,' she observed to herself. She shifted her weight from foot to foot nervously as Suki engaged both genins in a conversation. She hated being in human form. Human's had such dulled senses, and Hari wasn't even half as strong in this form as she usually was even though any ninja would swear she was unusually strong. She'd noticed as they entered Konoha that jounin were watching her and Suki, and decided she had to stay human for awhile. She scowled, glaring around at her surroundings. She glanced over at Suki when she laughed, and noticed with surprise that a jounin and another boy genin had joined them. She scowled deeper when she realized that she hadn't sensed them approaching. Suki was right. Hari would have to spend more time as a human honing in her skills. Hari noticed the jounin giving her an odd look, and gave him the glare that Suki described as her 'I-will-slowly-rip-out-every-bone-in-your-body-while-your-still-alive-if-you-annoy-me' glare. His eyebrow rose and he didn't look away. Hari snorted, and looked him over. 'Ah. The copy ninja. With the Sharingan eye,' Hari thought. "Hey Hari! Naruto's gonna show us where the Hokage is so we can find a place to stay for awhile!" Suki shouted. Hari gave her a disinterested look and followed slowly as she skipped away. She still felt Kakashi's gaze on her as she walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

The Hokage observed both of the girls in front of him. While they seemed to be good friends, he couldn't seem to find any similarities between the two.

Suki had a definitely friendly and inviting look in her eyes, while Hari's showed nothing but a 'stay far away and you won't be worth killing' attitude. Suki's clothes consisted of a longer skirt with shorts underneath, a weapons pouch on each hip and one on each leg and arm, and a sensible tight tank-top with the ninja's normal mesh stuff underneath.

Hari's outfit, however, was completely out of the ordinary. She wore a loose pair of pants, that seemed to be at least three sizes too big for her, and a t-shirt that had the same size problems. In addition to that she had no visible weapons on her, and wore no shoes. He sighed, deciding to keep an eye on Hari.

Hari's glare took in the entire office and everything in it. She was never comfortable in these human buildings; she preferred to be able to see the sky. She also didn't like the knowing look that the Hokage was giving her.

He had the same look as that silver haired jounin, as if he could see right through her human form. Suki, of course, seemed to be enjoying herself immensely, making all of these new friends. Hari sighed, watching the girl who was the only reason she was doing this anyway.

"I have a house for you, though you're going to have to pay for it by doing some ninja work for us," the Hokage said, handing each girl a set of keys. The girls nodded in unison, bowing after taking their keys. He sighed once more. "If that's all you wanted you can go now." Suki immediately headed for the door, but Hari stayed where she was. When Suki hesitated Hari waved her on, saying, "I need to talk to the Hokage." Kakashi was the only other ninja who stayed in the room, as Team 7 had gone to wait with Suki.

"Me and Suki were the ones who killed those men in the woods," she admitted bluntly, her gaze fixed on the Hokage's. He didn't look surprised. "The demon..?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Me," she said simply, and scowled at his disbelieving look. "I have a human and hanyou form okay?" she snapped irritably. "The one you see now is my human, and I spend the most time in my hanyou form so that I can still keep my normal instincts and communicate normally with Suki." The Hokage gave her a measuring look.

"Suki seems to mean a lot to you even though she's a human," he said offhandedly, causing a glare from Hari. "Why?" he asked. Hari growled. "None of your dam business!" she snarled, her eyes narrowing coldly. Her energy flared around her, causing her hair to blow around. She felt Kakashi pull down his mask behind her, and gasp at the power it revealed. The Hokage still watched her with that infuriatingly calm expression, making Hari's scowl deepen. Her wolf ears and tail popped out as she reverted to her hanyou form. She bared her fangs as another growl tore from her throat. Abruptly, the door was thrown open and Suki flew in. There was a necklace around her neck that no one had noticed before, and it was glowing the same color as Hari's energy. Team 7 piled in after her, all reacting differently to Hari's changed form.

"Hari," Suki said warningly, and Hari started calming down a bit. "I need to go outside," Hari said, running out through the door and leaving 3 confused genin, 1 wary jounin, 1 curious Hokage, and 1 resigned rouge nin behind her in the room.


End file.
